Events may require vehicles to slow down, change lanes, or avoid a location altogether. Traffic control officers may direct traffic using visual or aural commands, requiring vehicles to change course. Drivers of vehicles and autonomous vehicles may be unable to recognize or follow commands given by a traffic officer. Additionally, the commands may impede travel plans.